<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something more valuable by bravewhenfearful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848129">Something more valuable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful'>bravewhenfearful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam just got there in the worst time possible, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Adam, Omega Adam Raki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex Pollen, but it's alien saliva, hannibal extended universe HEU, the alien's rut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explorer Adam Raki is kidnapped by an alien ... 😉 <br/>Self-indulgent fic 😎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam walked slowly and carefully across the surface of the newly discovered planet. After the crew had analyzed the chemical composition of the place where they had landed and cataloged possible hazards for days, after botanists and zoologists had sampled and cataloged each specimen within a few miles of the ship, Adam  had requested an exploratory visit.</p><p>At first the captain and the chief botanist had been alarmed by his request to go alone. But Adam had assured them that he only wanted to sample the same flower specimens that had already been collected. The reality is that he would take a few for his collection, and would devote himself to exploring the area.</p><p>He had spent months working on the star charts.He was fascinated by the planets in this small galaxy.</p><p>Adam walked observing the flora. Near a cave he noticed white star-shaped flowers. He smiled.</p><p>He carefully took the samples he needed. On the periphery something moved. Adam turned around.There was nothing near the entrance of the cave.Very slowly he pulled his scanning equipment out of the messenger bag he was carrying. He opened the small translucent folding tablet. When he extended it, it lit up. He scanned the area.</p><p>There was a life form transmitting heat right in front of him a few steps away.</p><p>Adam blinked. He couldn't see anything in front of the cave. He was very still for several seconds. He kept observing the heat mark in front of him on the device's small screen. He began to back up little by little without turning around looking whether the life form was moving or not on the screen. It was not moving.</p><p>When he was 100 meters or so the alien life form disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared right in front of him. Adam stopped moving.</p><p>He felt something lick his cheek and gasped in surprise, but remained stood still.Then he felt himself being licked into his mouth . Adam became concerned.</p><p>Possible dangers of contamination flashed through his mind, but after a few seconds he began to feel strange. A kind of mist began to creep down his mind. He felt hot and began to sweat. He was breathing a little fast. A bit of lube started pouring out of his entrance. It was impossible!. Adam had been on suppressors for months. Everyone on the Enterprise ship was. It must be caused by the alien's saliva.</p><p>The device fell to the ground and right after his messenger bag. Then he felt something grab him below the knees and arms and lift him up. He was very confused. It felt like someone was carrying him. </p><p>He blinked slowly several times. They were entering the cave. Inside the dark cavern Adam could see small turquoise lights hanging from the ceiling. He wondered if they were glowworms. He also noticed that the creature carrying him was now visible.</p><p>His drugged mind watched it for a long time.Cataloging the unusual features of the alien. He looked a lot like a human being, but his eyes were an eerie yellow that made him feel safe and relaxed. </p><p>Adam's lips were parted. He was panting. It was like he was in heat, but numb. The creature and he stepped into the darkest depths. Adam didn't remember how much time had passed in the dark, but he could clearly see a faint bluish glow covering the creature's skin. The entity noticed the scrutiny and smiled. Somewhere inside the young man's mind he remembered  the smile was not something particular to the human race but  other species also used the gesture to express emotions.</p><p>After a while a light  began illuminating their way more and more. They were approaching an exit.</p><p>When they came into the light, the creature was still visible. They were in an area full of flora that by their appearance resembled flowers. A structure that looked like part of the mountain, but with a highly polished surface was noticeable a few meters away. </p><p>The creature took them there. It placed its hand on the smooth rock and it gave way without making a sound. Just like an automatic door would. Inside, it was a modern room. It looked somewhat like those of some planets where the fleet had bases.</p><p>Adam was still breathing hard. The creature deposited him on a bed and proceeded to remove his clothes until he was completely naked.Strangely, he did not feel nervous. He didn't know if it was the creature's gaze or even the effect of its saliva. He tried to speak, but it was hard to concentrate.</p><p>His voice came out very soft and distant. He just wanted to know what was going to happen to him ... what were the alien's intentions.</p><p><br/>-"What ...do you ...want from me?.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The creature sat next to him on the bed. It seemed to have something covering its body. Like clothes, but  same tone as its skin. It smiled and began to remove its clothing, while speaking in a very calm voice that made Adam feel even more relaxed ... confident ... comfortable.</p><p>- "I haven't had visitors for a long time. Last time my civilization was almost extinct. A few survivors fled. I stayed ... I imagine you have many questions, Explorer, but for now they will have to wait until after my rut. For your appearance you seem to come from the humanoid zone which fortunately means that you are compatible with my biology. ".</p><p>He paused. The alien seemed to begin to sweat and clasped one of its hands against its leg. It closed itd eyes for a moment and groaned softly.The entity looked at Adam, who was completely naked and vulnerable on the bed. It licked its lips. Adam watched the movement on its generous upper lip with interest.</p><p>- ".. I apologize for my future behavior because I know that contact without prior consent is not appropriate among your race ... I'm ... I'm afraid you've come at a bad time ... and I must say that your scent ... is extremely compatible with me..You are .. delicious .. ".</p><p>Adam, who was breathing normally, began  breathing fast.The effect of the alien saliva was wearing off. He feared for his life .. He feared it would eat him or  hurt him during or afterward .. Adam still did not understand how intimate relationships work for such race .. Taking into account that naked it had nothing apparent in the public area. No visible member at least.</p><p>The creature sensed fear. It got on top of him and started licking his lips. Involuntarily the Omega opened his mouth giving it access. A tongue the double  long of that of the humans invaded his mouth. It was an obscene kiss. The entity dominated. After a few seconds Adam felt pleasantly sedated again. He got carried away by the sensations. He returned the kiss. He wanted to touch the other's broad shoulders, but his arms seemed weak. He couldn't move.</p><p>The entity abandoned his mouth and began to lick his neck and suck, leaving reddish marks on his pale neck. Adam enjoyed it. He never thought his first intimate contact would be with an alien. It felt really good.</p><p>The entity went down to his collarbone and its long tongue licked down Adam's arms. Between kisses and light bites it jumped from his arms to his chest where it sucked each nipple in its mouth. Adam wanted to arch in pleasure. He could not do more than receive it.</p><p>After worshiping every part of his torso and hips.The creature reached down and took the omega's small member in its long tongue. It licked and stroked  in a masturbatory motion. A few drops of precum appeared  at the tip of his penis. The creature licked them. Adam gasped at the sensation.</p><p>Then the tongue released his member and descended to his wet entrance. It slipped in slowly without preamble until the creature's lips touched the skin of Adam's entrance. With the length of it it could easily reach the canal of his  vaginal  channel. It entered and began to stimulate the sensitive walls. Tears of pleasure fell from Adam's eyes to his temples.</p><p>The tip of the alien's tongue touched his G-spot causing Adam to close his eyes and see white dots because of the delicious stimulation. Adam was panting. The creature was satisfied when the sheets were ruined by the excessive amount of slick.</p><p>With its athletic body the alien covered the human. One of its hands cradled the base of the omega's skull. It kissed him and then got down on its knees. Adam could clearly observe how an opening slowly showed at the base of the creature's pubis and a member similar to a penis, but thicker and with circular protrusions at the tip, emerged from it. It was longer and larger than that of a human and slightly blue in color. At the base of it there was a large knot. Adam was surprised. Still panting he asked.</p><p><br/>- "Oh! ... You're going to ..".</p><p>The entity interrupted him with a seductive and guttural voice, as it leaned on its elbows and covered him again with its body.</p><p>- "I am going to put my member into you ... I will fill your insides with my seed. It will be very pleasant ... for both of us ... I will do it several times a day and part of the night ... After that I will return to my  normal cycle  and I'll set you free..I promise, beautiful human .. ".</p><p>He said caressing the curls on his forehead while slowly penetrating him. The tip of the member breached him and was diverted into the vaginal channel.The length allowed it to fill Adam completely. When it stopped talking, its whole member was inside the young man.</p><p>Adam had his eyes closed to the intrusion. Chills ran through his skin. He never felt such pleasure. The creature began to move. Its rhythm driving the young omega crazy. All the time caressing his inner walld and abused G-spot. Again and again, deliciously fucking int him.</p><p>The omega clung to the sheets. The creature kept going for a long time. Its long tongue caressed Adam's neck and came down to squeeze his nipples from time to time. After a while, Adam felt the knot begin to inflate. The creature trusted into him  forcefully at once  and the whole knot got inside . While the alien was still moving, the knot expanded to block the abused entrance. It stimulated the young man so much that he came explosively. Adam screamed and cried. So pleasant was his orgasm.</p><p>The entity kept rocking their bodies with its movements. Suddenly, the omega felt the member vibrate a little and then a warm liquid, in great quantity, filled his belly. Adam didn't know if it could impregnate him or not, but the feeling was so divine he came again.</p><p>- "Oh..oh..mmmgghhnn ... ahhh..ahh ..".</p><p>The creature smiled felinely. </p><p>Several hours passed in the same fashion until Adam passed out in the middle of another session from exhaustion. The last thing he felt was the swelling knot inside him and the creature's tongue licking his abused nipples. Like far away he heard the creature talking . </p><p>- "You are mine ... I will not let you go .. You are mine, beautiful human ..! ..".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam woke up from a pleasant dream. He opened his eyes . He was in his cabin. He sat down quickly. Was it all just a dream? ? .. He shook his head and went to the bathroom. He would take a shower and report to the lab. In the ship's log he would see if his request and exploration trip were recorded.</p><p>An hour later, tablet in hand, Adam still didn't have an explanation of how he got back to the ship. His intercom was activated. The captain and his second in command were calling him to the bridge. Perhaps later he would run a battery of tests on himself to determine the state of  his health.</p><p>*</p><p><br/>In front of him was an alien in the uniform of the ship and with official accreditation as a medical representative of the planet they had just visited. Adam was speechless. He had no words. He just listened as the captain introduced the new doctor who would be part of the ship's crew to those present . It was a small and quick ceremony.</p><p>Adam returned to his  room at the end of the event. Fortunately it was time to rest. If he had to go back to the laboratory, he wouldn't have been able to focus.</p><p>Later that night he lay in his bed unable to sleep. Wondering what would be the most socially accepted way to approach Dr. Lecter.</p><p>A sound alerted him of someone at his door. It was late. Adam got up and went to the door. The screen showed him that his visitor was none other than the doctor. His fingers hesitated in front of the door and he finally gave the voice command to open it.</p><p>The doctor entered calmly, with an air of familiarity. Adam just watched him until the doctor turned around a few steps behind him and finally spoke.</p><p>- "My apologies for the time .. Adam .. I wanted so much to see you ..".</p><p>Adam felt a chill run up his spine at the velvety, sensual voice. He could only whisper his name. A thread of lubricant wet his underwear.</p><p><br/>- "Hannibal".</p><p><br/>*</p><p><br/>Hannibal was fucking him from behind. Adam was in all fours on his bed. The alpha  possessively trusted into him  over and over again. The omega begged him once more.</p><p>- "Please .. Hannibal ..".</p><p>The doctor smiled and with a powerful thrust his whole knot entered the omega. The force of the movement caused Adam to fall onto the bed. Hannibal kept moving, his knot inflated inside the young omega. </p><p>Adam gasped. He came on his sheets for the third time as the alpha filled him with his incompatible seed. He moaned in pleasure at the warmth in his belly.</p><p>Hannibal licked possessively at the  mating gland on the omega's neck. Adam  whispered needy .</p><p>- "Bite me , alpha..please ..".</p><p>Hannibal's sharp teeth sank into the sensitive skin of the mating gland. Now they were linked to each other. The alpha licked the few drops of blood that dripped from the wound. His saliva turning pain into pleasure and  quickly healed the broken skin.</p><p>Adam began to purr. The doctor was immensely pleased. He began to move again, although the knot would still bind them together for several more minutes. Adam whimpered. The alpha's hand was placed between his body and the wet sheets, grasping the omega's small member.</p><p>He began to jerked him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Adam was panting. He turned his head to the side.</p><p>- "Kiss me, Hannmmggh ..".</p><p>Hannibal interrupted him with the long-awaited kiss. Once again their tongues were in sensual dance.The long alien's tongue serpentined stroking the human's.</p><p>At one point Adam gasped in his mouth. The doctor's hand was covered with Adam's sterile seed. They stopped kissing and the alpha speeded up his movements accurately hitting the omega's G-spot  who was now crying from the incredible sensation. </p><p>The doctor's member began to vibrate inside the human and once again filling with his seed  the omega's warm belly. </p><p>They both were panting minutes later. The knot deflated inside the omega, tickling him. The human smiled at the sensation. He closed his eyes to the entity's scattered kisses . He spoke softly.</p><p>- "Did you bring me back to the ship? ..". <br/>-"Yes, I did." <br/>- "You left behind your planet and your planetary system ..". <br/>- "I left them behind for something much more valuable and beautiful ..".</p><p>The alpha smiled. Adam blushed and hid his face on his lover's chest. They slept hugging and together from that night on.</p><p><br/>                                       THE   END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>